Cold
by commodorekath
Summary: Modern Day College AU. Every character attends Arendelle academy. The shut in book smart Elsa will meet the fun loving and mischievous Jack. Will love thaw a frozen heart?
1. Chapter 1

Elsa sat in her class fiddling with her pencil inher hand; it was nearing the end of September. Her professor was babbling onabout the power point projecting itself on the screen. She was a junior incollege almost done with her semester. Her grades were near perfect for acollege student, she really didn't leave her dorm much at all, her sister Anna, constantly bugged her to go out shopping, go get coffee, go get food, even to go out and build a snowman. But for Elsa, her studies always came first. Elsa was going to get a Business Administration major at Arendelle University. Eventually, she was to be able to run her Mother and Father's corporation in the future. Anna, however had other plans to become a musician, she was constantly singing which caused Elsa to get earplugs while studying. Elsa sighed and began writing down notes that the teacher repeated were on next week's test. She furiously wrote down every word and set down her pen. Class was finished and she left for today. Third class of the day and the last class of the day, she sighed and put away her books and pencils and slipped on her light blue backpack with a small snowflake on the side of it. Walking out of the classroom, her phone buzzed.

From: Anna

"Hey, wanna go get slushies today?"

Elsa sighed and looked at the time; she had to go study today again. But today she decided to go to the library so Anna wouldn't bother her much.

To: Anna

"Not today, lots of homework, see you for dinner."

She pushed the lock button on her phone and started her way to the library.

"Ugh, why is my sister always like this?" Anna said sighing and sitting on her bed in her dorm. Her friend Rapunzel sat on a nearby desk chair.

"Maybe she's just stressed?" Rapunzel shrugged.

"No, she's constantly either doing homework or studying, she'll always blow me off for school…" Anna replied.

"Well, Doesn't your dad want her to run the company? I mean that's going to be a lot of work for her….but still doesn't she ever have any fun?" Rapunzel asked

"No…no wonder everyone calls her the ice queen, she doesn't care about anything, all that matters is her precious grades." Anna complained.

"Well, I know Flynn and I will be ready to go get slushies, c'mon lets go up to the store." Rapunzel smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa sat down in the back area of the librarysurrounded by bookshelves.

She flipped open her books and began studying andhighlighting things of importance when she heard a sliding noise. She ignoredit at first and continued to try and concentrate. That's when the noise came again, and again. Frustrated, she looked up from her book and saw him.

* * *

A boy in a blue hoodie and very light hair was on a ladder with wheels on the bottom of it, he was attempting to find a book but being very noisy about it. Annoyed, she looked back down at her book once more and highlighted another sentence. It was then that the boy stepped off the ladder but also nudged it so that it tumbled backwards. He scrambled to stop it and put it back in place, making a large ruckus in the process.

"Excuse me! I'm trying to study here!" Elsa raised her voice.

A librarian came by and shushed her.

"Sorry." Elsa apologized.

She glared at the white haired boy. He shot her a small smirk.

"Sorry for interrupting you." The boy replied.

Elsa sighed and shook her head,

"Thanks go away please." Elsa said returning to her textbook.

"Sheesh, platinum blonde perfection, I apologized didn't I?" The boy said putting his hands in his front hood pocket.

"Could you please just leave me alone, I'm busy." Elsa replied

"Could I get your name then?" The boy asked.

"What? Why?" Elsa replied rather loudly.

The librarian came by and shushed the two again.

"Why?" Elsa whispered.

The boy shrugged his backpack off his shoulder and pulled out the same textbook as Elsa's.

"Same class, platinum. You look like you know what you're doing in the class. I figured I'd ask, recognized the diagrams on the page right there." The boy said.

Elsa sighed,

"It's Elsa."

"Jackson Overland Frost, friends call me Jack." Jack smiled.

The two shared an awkward silence for a moment and he took a seat next to her.

"You don't mind do you?" Jack asked.

Elsa looked up at him slightly and whispered,

"Just don't bother me." Elsa said leaning into her book.

Jack opened up his text book and began reading as well. He looked at his phone. It had a dark navy blue case with a snowflake etched over it.

"Nice case." Elsa said glancing over at him for a second.

"Oh thanks." Jack said looking over at her.

He leaned back in his chair and texted his friend Bunnymund.

To Bunny:

"Found out that one girl in our class knows a lot about the book. Trying to get her help."


	3. Chapter 3

From: Bunny

Nice, that blonde chick that's always writing everything down? Heard a couple people calling her an ice queen though. Wonder why.

Jack locked his phone and put it back in his pocket. He leaned forward in his text book and flipped to the page Elsa was at. Her book was lined with sticky notes and highlighter markings on many sentences.

"So…would you mind helping explain some stuff to me from this book? Because you've literally highlighted the entire chapter." Jack whispered.

Elsa pulled away from highlighting and she pulled his book over and showed him what he needed to know for the test. He studied her quietly, her mannerisms and movements. She seemed a bit…well abrasive. But he was thankful that she was somewhat helping him out with this. He grabbed his highlighter and began marking up the pages like hers. She continued to explain to him more. By the time they were both studying it was around 8 pm.

"Oh dear, I have to get back to my dorm, I was supposed to eat dinner with my sister." Elsa said closing her book in a rush.

"What dorm do you live at? I'll walk you there." Jack said giving a kind gesture towards her.

"That's alright, I don't need any help." Elsa said zipping up her backpack and slinging it over her shoulder.

"I don't take no for an answer platinum." Jack smirked.

Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Dorm building 3." She grumbled.

Jack smiled at her and grabbed his backpack and the two of them walked out of the library.

It was a cool fall night outside, Jack quickly put his hands in his front pocket of his hoodie.

"So…Elsa, do you always just study in the library or…." Jack asked.

"I'm usually in my dorm, but my sister bothers me to go hang out all the time. I just need to do my work in peace." Elsa replied.

"Wait…do you ever hang out with her…or anyone?" Jack commented.

"No…not really. Look school means a lot to me…so I need to do well…also this is kind of none of your business." Elsa coldy answers.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to-

"It's okay Jack."

The two shared an awkward silence for a few moments when they finally arrived at the entrance to Elsa's dorm.

"I'll see you later then…thanks for the help Elsa."

"You're welcome Jack, I'll see you at class."

Elsa opened the door and slipped in the building.

Jack paused for a moment and turned to go walk away.

"Maybe…oh what the heck, it's worth a shot right?" Jack thought to himself.

He quickly spun around and bolted towards the dorm building.

Elsa was heading into the elevator when He burst through the doors and turned to see Elsa pushing one of the floor buttons on the door.

"Elsa!" his black converse shoes squeaking against the floor as he ran into the elevator to catch her.

She stopped the doors from shutting and he entered in the elevator.

"Hey, I know we just kind of officially met and everything…. and umm…would you like to get coffee with me sometime….like uh…Thursday after class?" Jack huffed.

Elsa looked at him in confusion, he was asking her to go get coffee.  
"Well…I have to go study after class, so I'll be busy then and-"

"I'm not going to take no for an answer." Jack smirked again at her.

She stared at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Please…" Jack sighed.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened to Elsa's floor.

She walked out of the elevator and turned to look at him.

"Meet me after class Thursday then." She frowned and turned to walk down to her dorm room.

As she walked away from the spikey white haired boy, her frown immediately turned into a smile.

The doors shut and Jack leaned back on the railing.

"She actually said yes…" Jack thought to himself and stared up into the grainy ceiling. He Pulled out his phone and began writing a text to Bunnymund.

To: Bunny.

"So I have a date with ice queen."


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa opened the door to her dorm room, seeing her Sister Anna sitting on the couch with a guy who had his arm around her shoulder while watching tv.

"Um…Anna, who is this?" Elsa looked.

Anna and the man turned around. He had long sideburns on his face.

* * *

"Oh hi sister! This is my new boyfriend Hans. He works at the convenient store where I went to get slushies' with Rapunzel and Flynn. Which you clearly blew off to go study, even though you study every day." Anna remarked.

"Hi…Elsa?" Hans said waving his hand.  
"I'm sorry I couldn't go to get slushies." Elsa said.

"Yeah, its fine." Anna responded.

"Look… I'll make it up to you okay, let's just go to dinner." Elsa returned setting her backpack down.

"I gotta get going Anna, I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Hans said getting up.

"Okay Hans, I'll see you." Anna said getting up and placing a kiss on his lips.

Disgusted, Elsa rolled her eyes.  
"It was nice meeting you Elsa." Hans smirked at Elsa.

"Yeah…have a good night." Elsa said opening the dorm room door for him.

She slammed the door.  
"Anna, why would you date him? You literally met him 5 hours ago." Elsa ranted.

"Elsa, why do you even care? It's not like we ever hang out or anything anymore." Anna said.

Elsa closed her eyes and put her hand on her forehead.

"C'mon lets go get dinner. I'm sorry…it's just that he seems iffy." Elsa grumbled.

Anna shrugged and the two of them left the dorm for dinner.

Meanwhile, the white haired boy in his blue hoodie sat up in his dorm room with his buddies North, Sandy, Toothiana and Bunnymund. Eating pizza and playing Sega together. They had all been high school friends. Jack had always been alone until he met them, he never had any friends or anyone to talk to much.

"So, you got a date with ice queen." Bunny said eating a slice of pizza.

"Yeah, Bun. She actually helped a lot with studying….and I thought that she was pretty…and…well…I noticed something about her." Jack continued.

Sandy, their one friend who was mute, wrote down on his notepad.  
"Why? Her nickname Is the ice queen isn't it?"

"Well…she shuts herself off from everyone…like I used to…until I met you guys that is." Jack smiled.

"Shes always stays in though, like immediately after class she just runs indoors and studies." Bunny said.

"Well…I hope the date goes good anyways, what's the worst that could happen?" Tooth smiled.

North took a bite of his pizza.  
"Doesn't ice girl have a sister?" North munched.

"I think so, but like I said, she really didn't open up much to me. Maybe I'll know more by Thursday." Jack shrugged.

Thursday was another chilly day. Elsa packed up her things after class and looked up to see that Jack was doing the same. She gave him a small smile and finished putting away her stuff.

The two walked out of class together to the coffee shop.

There was another awkward moment of silence while they walked to the shop. Jack tried to break the ice by striking up a conversation.

"So, what are you majoring in Elsie?"

"Elsie?" Elsa grimaced.

"Heh, yeah…Elsie, what are you studying?"

"Business administration…My parent's run a company, and I'll be taking over it when I'm done with college." Elsa replied.

"Sounds like a lot of work." Jack said putting his hands in his pockets.  
"I guess, but I'm more than willing to do it." Elsa replied.

There was another small silence shared.

"Y'know…this is the first time I've been out with someone since highschool…" Elsa commented.

"What? Why?" Jack was shocked.

"I have to do the best I can with my classes….If I want to take over the company someday. My sister Anna,constantly bugs me to go out and do something though…she's a little lucky that she doesn't have to take business classes like I do…shes going to be a music major. " Elsa sighed.

The two arrived at the coffee shop and ordered their drinks.

Jack sat down at one of the back tables with Elsa.

"Why don't you try hanging out with Anna….?" Jack asked.

"Well…I am worried about her…she went off and hooked up with some weird sideburn guy the other night…he just seemed odd..maybe I'm not looking out for her enough." Elsa sighed and stared at her hot cocoa, wrapping her hands around the warmth of the cup.

"Sorry I'm telling you all this…I never really talk to anyone." Elsa smiled at Jack.

"Hey, no problem…I used to be the same way actually…" Jack said taking a drink of his coffee.

"What?"

"What you do…you kind of…shut the entire world out. I noticed that from the day I went to the library and talked to you."

Elsa sighed and leaned back in her chair…  
"I heard people calling me the ice queen or something...I know I shut out the world…but it's because I want to do so well with these classes."

Jack looked at Elsa's face. Her frown turned into a bigger frown.

"I know it's not my business…but Elsa, you push yourself too much…why don't you take a breather…You don't need to study so hard." Jack insisted.

Elsa shook her head.

"But I have to do well."

"Elsa, you don't even hang out with anyone…not even your sister." Jack explained.

Elsa picked her head up…he was right…but it was hard for her to shake the feeling that she had to study so much.

"C'mon, I'll take you to the arcade." Jack said getting up and pushing his chair in.

"Jack, I should really get back."

Jack took her by the hand and rushed out the door. The two were running down the street to the arcade together.

Elsa smiled…maybe this guy was her first actual friend…and he was quite cute…


	5. Chapter 5

The two entered the small arcade, 80's music was blaring and kids were all playing games.

Elsa was amazed by the neon lights and all the machines lighting up and the noises, the sounds of them were so interesting.

The two of them played for hours, at the arcade. Goofing off and laughing, They came over to a two player shooter game. Elsa couldn't help but playfully push jack out of the way while shooting pirates off the ships in the game.

* * *

She laughed the most that she's ever laughed.

Jack had noticed her face lighting up with life. Maybe he could really help her…because it seemed like whatever he was doing was helping her tremendously.

"I'm beating your score Jack!" Elsa laughed.

Jack covered the laser of her gun, while laughing.

"Hey cheater!" Elsa said bumping Jack out of the way.

The game had then run out of credits for them to continue to play, and Jack was out of quarters. It was 9 pm when they left the arcade, and jack made the gentleman gesture of walking Elsa back to her dorm.

"Hey…Elsa, would you like to come hang out with some of my friends tomorrow…I mean if you're not doing anything, like studying or homework." Jack asked.

"I don't have class on Fridays, I guess I could take the day off." Elsa replied.

Jack grinned from ear to ear.

"Um Jack?" Elsa chirped.

"Yeah Elsie?"

"Thanks…I know we just met, but today was a lot of fun…" Elsa smiled at him.

"Hey no problem…"

There was another silence.

"I hope you don't think this is weird…but could I have your number?" Jack asked.

"Sure."

The two of them exchanged numbers and Elsa sighed.

"Do you want to bring your sister tomorrow?" Jack asked.

"I probably should, if it's alright with you?" Elsa replied.

"Hey, the more the merrier." Jack chuckled.

They reached Elsa's dorm when Elsa gave Jack a small hug.

"Thanks again Jack." Elsa said pulling away.

"Oh…anytime Elsie." Jack blushed.

"Goodnight…" Elsa said smiling at Jack.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Jack said while backing up and winking at her.

Elsa turned and entered the dorm building, when she reached her dorm room, she shut it and leaned against the door.

"I…I think I like him…" She whispered.

"LIKE WHO?! WHO DO YOU LIKE!?" Anna yelled from the kitchen table.

Anna was sitting down eating some chips and salsa with Rapunzel.

"Hey Rapunzel, how are you."

"Hi Elsa, I'm good. You?"

"ELSA WHO IS IT?!" Anna asked almost jumping out of her chair.

"Um..no one anna, what are you talking abou-"

"You whisper loud Elsa." Anna laughed.

Elsa sat down at the table.

Rapunzel got up to go to the bathroom.

"I'll be right back." She said.

There was a close of the bathroom door and Anna looked over at her sister.

"Anna….I know I haven't been the greatest sister…and I want to apologize for that."

"Its alright Elsa, I know you've been working your butt off for the company and your degree….I shouldn't of been so hard on you."

The sisters hugged and made up.

"Well…I met this guy…in my management class."

"Go on."

"His name's Jack Frost."

And with that, Elsa explained to Anna everything.

"Would you want to go with me to his friends get together, I'm sure its fine if you bring Rapunzel and Flynn."

"HEY RAPUNZEL WANNA GO HANG OUT TOMORROW WITH ELSA'S NEW BOYFRIEND?!" Anna yelled.

"ANNA!"


	6. Chapter 6

Elsa and Anna were making lunch together when Elsa's phone started ringing. It was Jack. She quickly picked up the phone and answered it.  
"Hello, oh hey Jack." Elsa said, getting a tad giddy. Anna noticed and was trying not to laugh at her sister who clearly liked this guy a lot.

* * *

"Yeah, we can meet you there! No problem…what time are you guys going?...uh huh….okay we'll see you soon." Elsa nodded and then hung up the phone.

"You really like this..Jack Frost guy..huh?" Anna laughed.

Elsa blushed

"Anna please don't…you know…"

Anna only chuckled and nudged her sisters arm,

"I'm going to go get ready." Anna said walking out to her room.

Elsa brought her food to the table and began eating…

"Do…I even look presentable for this?" Elsa thought to herself eyeing her clothes. Her hair was pulled back into a braid pinned to her hair.

Her makeup was put on flawlessly, She wore a black long sleeved shirt with a long skirt with black flats.

She sighed and walked back to her room…She looked too much like a professional instead of just a regular college student. She dug through her closet once more and tried to find something that didn't look so…business professional.

A pair of stone washed skinny jeans, a white cami and a light blue cardigan were in the back of her closet, untouched and unworn.

She grabbed the outfit and immediately put it on, letting her pinned braid down into a side braid, she also pushed her bangs more off to the side and up. She then turned to her dresser, looking through her jewelry box. She found a small snowflake hair clip and pinned it in her platinum blonde braid. Turning to her floor length mirror, she admired her new look. She looked more like…herself.

She stepped out of her room and slipped on her white ballet flats.

"Whoa, elsa, I've never seen you wear anything like that…ever." Anna said admiring her sisters taste.

"Well, we're going out aren't we?" Elsa smiled.

Her sister was dressed in some black leggings, a blue skirt and black shirt with a pink scarf. She then turned to put on her tie up boots with embroidered A's on the backs of them.

"You ready to head out? Rapunzel and Flynn are waiting for us at the dorm entrance." Anna said slipping her boots on.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Elsa grabbed her purse and placed her phone in it.

The two met up with Rapunzel and Flynn and made their way downtown to the park.

"So, Elsa how did you meet this Jack Frost?" Rapunzel smiled. Her long blonde hair flowed nicely in the wind.

"We have the same management class, he kind of started a ruckus trying to find a book or something, I told him to be quiet, he started talking to me. Turned out to be a nice guy and walked me back to my dorm." Elsa shrugged.

Flynn nudged Rapunzel in the arm and winked at her.

She smiled back at him and nodded.

They finally made it up to the park and Elsa noticed Jack with his friends by the fountain.

"Jack!" Elsa yelled.

Jack turned to see Elsa, she looked..stunning, to the point where he blushed right on site when he saw her. Elsa and her friends jogged over to Jacks friends.

"Hey Elsa!" Jack smiled back at her.

"Glad you could make it, well heres my friends."

"This is Aster Bunnymund, he has management class with us." Jack said gesturing towards a boy with a white tee shirt and jeans on. His arms were muscular and had a few tribal tattoos on them.

"Glad to meet ya, Elsa. Call me Bunny." Aster said in an Australian accent.

Elsa smiled and shook his hand.

"This is North, engineer extraordinaire. He's also from Russia." Jack chuckled.

" Hi miss Elsa, pleasure to meet you!" North said in a thick Russian accent.

He immediately picked her up with a hug.

Elsa was stunned but laughed as he set her down.

"Finally, this is Toothiana. She wants to be a Dentist." Jack gestured at his friend.

"Hi, you can call me Tooth." The short girl had green, pink, and gold streaks in her dark brown hair.

"Nice to meet you. Well these are my friends, My sister Anna."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you all!" Anna said practically jumping in the air.

"And this is Rapunzel with her boyfriend Flynn."

The two of them smiled and shook everyone's hand.

"Well now that we're all well acquainted, let's go up to the arcade." Jack said

During their time at the arcade, the two groups really hit it off with each other. The hours seemed to fly right by because they all were having so much fun. Anna and Tooth were playing a flight simulator and having a blast. Rapunzel, Flynn, Bunnymund, and North were all playing air hockey.

Leaving Elsa and Jack together again. They played pinball for a few hours and played some more co-op games together.

Tooth, Anna and Rapunzel observed quietly from far away, pretending like they were playing foosball. They all giggled when they noticed Jack give Elsa the look like he was in love with her.

"Jack you're missing that guy on the left!" Elsa said sharp shooting the zombie in the corner of the screen.

"Oh yeah, haha." Jack nervously focusing his attention back to the game once more.

"Looks like Frost is in love." Tooth whispered to Rapunzel and Anna.

"Do you think he'll ask her out?" Anna asked.

"Well knowing Jack, it will take him a few weeks for the courage to do so. Maybe it will change, we'll have to wait and see." Tooth replied.

"Ey, anyone wanna go up to the coffee shop?" Bunny said walking over to the group of girls.

"Sure, why not?" Anna commented.

The group's attention turned to Elsa and Jack who were both laughing together at their game play. Pushing and knocking each other out of the way.

"Hey! We're going to the coffee shop, you two coming with?" Bunny yelled over to Jack and Elsa.

"Oh! Sure!" Elsa said turning away from the videogame's screen and setting the controller gun down.

The group moved on to the coffee shop, Jack bought Elsa a cocoa and himself a coffee. The group sat down together, Jack again next to Elsa, but he slyly put his arm above her around the couch and leaned back.

The rest of the night was spent talking between the group.

It was around 10 pm when Jack walked Anna and Elsa back to their dorm room.

"See you later Jack!" Anna waved as she entered back into the dorm building.

Leaving Jack and Elsa alone once more.

"Thanks again Jack…I had a great time." Elsa blushed folding her arms.

"No problem…I did too..." Jack replied rubbing the back of his neck while looking down.

It was then that Elsa placed a kiss on his cold cheek.

Startled, Jack looked up to see Elsa scamper over to the dorm buildings front door.

"Goodnight Jack." Elsa said.

"Nite Elsie." Jack Smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

After final exams were completed, ArendelleUniversity students were currently on holiday break. Which meant that the ice festival was upon the city. Arendelle University was covered in snow, food stands and sculpture areas were set up for the annual sculpture contest, where sculpture and art majors could show off their fine talents in the works.

* * *

Anna had begged Elsa to go on a double date with her and Hans to the festival. Elsa was still hesitant about Hans, but she agreed to her sisters plans. Jack and Elsa sat up in Elsa's dorm room helping her finish pack up to head home for the holidays.  
"So, what are you doing for Christmas Jack?" Elsa asked stuffing the last bit of clothes in her suitcase.

"I'm probably going to stick around here, I think I'm going to Bunnymund's family's Christmas dinner." Jack said leaning back in Elsa's swivel desk chair.

"Don't you want to see your family though?" Elsa asked concerned. Jack sighed for a moment and looked down.

Elsa was confused, what was wrong with Jack's family?

"Elsa…my family…they aren't around." Jack said.

"What do you mean not around? You're not from out of state or anything like that…you told me that." Elsa asked.

"No, no it's not that…it's just….When I was 18, I graduated high school and immediately moved out of my house to come to Arendelle University. I got accepted, and I also got a full ride scholarship due to my grades. Studying all the time at the library, constantly not doing a whole heck of a lot other than classes in general." Jack sighed.

"Why did you move out then?" Elsa asked.

"Parents got a divorce, too much yelling and fighting all the time. I told them I had enough, I'm moving out. Been out here in Arendelle U for past two, almost three years. Thankfully Bunnymund's family was happy to take me in the past few times for holidays and summer time. I decided to go for a degree that would make sure I was stable, but also able to have some fun, which is business….I really want to make my own business someday…with either snowboards, kids toys or something like that." Jack said leaning back into the chair with his hands in his pockets.

"That's pretty much the sad story of my family life…..I do really miss my little sister though. I haven't seen her since."

Elsa was shocked to hear this. Here's this happy go lucky snowballs and fun times guy completely just shut down at the thought of his family. Elsa then walked over to Jack and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You want to meet my family at Christmas?" Elsa asked.

Jack looked up to her with his eyes wide. "Um…sure?..." Jack was stunned to hear this. Just like that she's inviting him to see her family?

"Don't be intimidated by them, I know my parents run the biggest corporation, but they're incredibly sweet. A hard working guy like you, they'll love you!" Elsa smiled.

Jack smiled back at Elsa and hugged her.

"Thanks Elsie."

It was then that Anna entered the room.

"HEY ELSA-oh….I'm not interrupting something am I?" Anna asked about to turn around and walk in the other direction.

"Anna! We're about ready to get going to the festival." Elsa said pulling away from Jack and fixing her ombre light blue shirt.

"Oh alright! Hans said he'd meet us there! So hurry up." Anna said running into her room.

"Hans…heh beat up a guy in high school named Hans once." Jack said walking over to get his shoes on.

"What? Why!?"

"Jerk was hitting on Tooth, he wouldn't stop, he kind of stalked her a tad, she wanted him to leave her alone. So Bunny, North and I had a…"Talk" with him. After that, never saw the guy since graduation." Jack pulled on his converse shoes one at a time.

She was a bit, taken aback at the fact he and his friends beat someone up, but it seemed like it was noble cause to protect Tooth, who was a sweet girl.

"Jack..just so you know, this guy is a tad…off…in my opinion. I'm just looking out for my sister. So be on guard with me." Elsa asked.

"No problem Elsie."


	8. Chapter 8

Anna, Elsa and Jack were bundled up in winter coatsas they walked to the festival downtown. Anna was in her dark pink peacoat, and was Elsa in her light blue matching peacoat. Jack was in his blue hoodie again with a leather jacket over it. Anna happily skipped down the sidewalk with snow littering the sides, and then Anna slipped on a patch of ice and fell right on her butt. Elsa and Jack helped her up.  
"Be more careful Anna!" Elsa said brushing the snow off Anna's coat.

* * *

"Sorry, I'm just excited."

They finally made their way into the downtown park. Ice was crackling and chainsaws chiseled away at the frozen water. The park was lit up with Christmas lights and food stands were out selling just about any kind of food you could think of. They stopped at the first carving station where a guy with a larger upper body was covered in head to toe in snow from chain sawing and chiseling away at his block of ice. It was a reindeer sculpture and he was just finishing the touches on the antlers.

"That looks amazing!" Anna yelled over to the guy chiseling away.

"Thanks! Took me a couple hours." He replied back to Anna. Suddenly a loud bark came from behind the guy's tent tarp, and a large brown dog came running out. Scampering over to Anna He jumped right up to her and licked her face. Anna laughed and pet the dog.

"Down Sven! Down!" The guy said running over to stop his dog from jumping on Anna.

"Sorry about that, he loves greeting people."

"Oh it's alright, he's a nice dog." Anna said petting him again.

"Names Kristoff." Kristoff said holding on to Sven's collar and holding out his hand to shake Anna's.

"I'm Anna, nice to meet you and sven. This is my sister Elsa and her boyfriend Jack…your work is beautiful though."

"I'm an art sculpture major." Kristoff said slightly bragging about it.

"I hope you win the competition. The reindeer looks great." Jack said with one arm around Elsa's waist.

It was then that Hans showed up.

"Anna, I've been looking all over for you. Where have you been?" Hans said taking Anna by the hand. Kristoff looked a little irritated at Hans.

"Whos this?" Hans asked.

"Oh this is Kristoff! Look he's sculpting a reindeer out of ice!" Anna pointed at the reindeer.

"Looks…nice!" Hans said smiling.

Sven started to growl at Hans for a moment.  
"Hey easy boy, what's gotten into you?...it was nice meeting you Anna, I'll see you later." Kristoff waved and walked back to his tent dragging Sven with him.

Elsa watched the scene play out and then looked at Jack, whose hand clenched up around Elsa's waist.

"Jack…whats-  
"Get your sister away from that guy…"

"What?-"

"Remember how I told you that Bunny, North and I beat up a guy named Hans…"

"…Small world…" Elsa shook her head and sighed.

"Jack please don't…"

"I'm not, but we're defiantly going to keep an eye on him. I don't want what happened to tooth happen to your sister." Jack pulled Elsa close to him.

Elsa and Jack approached Anna and Hans.  
"Frost?" Hans face grimaced.

"Sideburns." Jack smirked.

Elsa nudged Jack's side for him to stop.

There was an awkward silence.

"Well…Who wants cocoa?" Anna said to try and break the tension.

"Sure Anna, cocoa sounds great." Elsa replied tugging on Jack's sleeve.

They walked over to a vendor and bought cocoa for everyone.

Hans was trying to be polite and nice, but out of Jack's practical joker attitude, he couldn't help but make quiet jokes to Elsa about Hans. Hans heard a few of them and tried not to punch Jack in the face.

It was time for the competition judging to be announced, and a short plump man walked on stage. "Hello everyone, I am happy to announce the winner of our annual ice carving competition. It was a very close call, but we're happy to announce that Kristopher Axelson is the winner with his beautiful reindeer sculpture."

The crowd cheered and applauded.

"WOO! KRISTOFF! YEAH!" Anna yelled over the applause.

Jack couldn't help but snicker at how Elsa's sister was so energetic.

Hans glared over at Jack for a small second; Elsa had noticed it and pulled closer into Jack. Giving Hans an icy glare right back at him.

"Anna why don't I take you out somewhere more private." Hans smiled at Anna.  
"Oh, but I wanted to go congratulate Kristoff!" Anna cheerfully replied.

"Nah, you don't have to, c'mon lets go."  
"Why? I just wanted to-

"We're leaving now." Hans said grabbing Anna's arm and pulling away.  
"HANS! LET GO!" Anna said struggling to get away.

Jack charged into action and punched Hans in the face, sending him falling right into the snow. Anna pulled away once more loosing grip from him.  
"She said to let go sideburns." Jack said standing in front of Anna protecting her.

A few barks were heard coming closer. Sven, Kristoff's dog stood in front of Jack, growling. His body was arched and his brown back hairs stood up. Kristoff had seen the commotion and ran over to help.

Jack turned to Elsa.

"Elsa, take Anna back to the dorm, I'll meet back up with you in a minute."

"Jack we're not leaving." Elsa argued.

"Elsa, go. Please, I don't want either of you to get hurt."

Hans had struggled getting up.

Jack went to go punch Hans again, but Kristoff stopped him.  
"I think you punched the guy's lights out enough." Kristoff said.

Anna then ran over to Hans who was still getting up off the ground.

"Hans, I'm sorry…but I don't think this will work out." Anna said

"Anna, but we've been dating for a few months now." Hans said.

"The way you just treated me in front of everyone. It's safe to say we're over." Anna said turning to walk away.

Hans grabbed her arm forcefully again.

"No, we're not over." He said pulling her back.

"LET ME GO!" Kristoff and Jack then went in for the beating.

Two black eyes and he was out again in the snow.

"No we're done Hans." Anna said walking away for good this time.

Anna gave Jack a hug and thanked him.

She then walked over to Kristoff.

"Thank you so much." Anna said thanking him with a hug.

"No problem Anna, I saw the situation from far away and I couldn't let it go unnoticed. Frost's got a hell of a fighting style though!" Kristoff chuckled.

She hugged him quickly and said bye.

"Anna wait! What's your number?" Kristoff yelled while Sven barked.

It was around 10 pm when Jack walked Anna and Elsa back to their dorm.  
"You sure you don't want me to sleep on the couch? I don't want this guy coming around here." Jack asked.  
"No its fine."  
"Elsa…"

"Alright, I'll grab some extra pillows okay. You better text bunny that you're not coming back to his dorm."

"Ok Elsie."

He left her a kiss goodnight and they both went to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

It was morning when Jack woke up to the smell of bacon, eggs and biscuits. He almost fell off the couch yawning.

"Hey sleepy, WAKE UP!" Anna yelled from the kitchen.

Jack rose up from the couch, his hair in a spikey mess. He yawned and rubbed his face.

* * *

"Sleep well?" Elsa asked taking a seat next to him and crossing her legs.

"Yeah, I was fine. I didn't hear any signs of Hans." Jack ruffled his hair and got up off the couch.

The three of them sat at the table and quietly ate breakfast.

"So, I made plans to see Kristoff and Sven today!" Anna sang out.

"Ohh, he seems like a nice guy. He really helped out last night." Elsa responded.

"He's taking me up to the mall today." Anna rejoiced.

"Be extra careful today." Elsa ordered.

"Elsie, I don't think sideburns will be coming around anytime soon." Jack assured her.

"Ah, don't worry. I'll be careful." Anna skipped out of her seat and over to the sink to wash her utensils and dish.

"I'll see you both later on, Elsa are we going back up to Mom and Dad's tomorrow?" Anna Asked setting her dishes in the washer.

"Yes, be packed by tonight. I know it's not too far, but still. It's going to be a long 4 week break." Elsa answered.

Anna nodded and left the kitchen for her room.  
"So, four weeks…Bunny's family lives in the subdivision on Warren Street. It's a about a 10 minute drive." Jack rose his eyebrow.

"Of course we're going to see each other Jack." Elsa folded her arms.

The two finished eating and Jack helped Elsa load the dishwasher.

"So, I haven't taken you out on my bike have I?" Jack questioned.

Elsa put away the dish she was holding and paused for a minute.

"Your bike? You mean like a bicycle?...I don't think I can fit in a basket." Elsa chuckled.

"No, I have a motorcycle." Jack retorted.

"Oh."

"C'mon, I'll take you for a spin on it?"

"To where?" Elsa asked.

"Wherever you want." Jack winked.

The two of them grabbed their coats and headed out for the day.

They arrived at Jack and Bunny's dorm. Where Jack immediately took off his jacket and set it on the coat hook, he politely helped Elsa out of her light blue peacoat and did the same with hers.

"Hey, I gotta take a shower, I'll be ready in 5 minutes tops okay?" Jack said giving Elsa a swift kiss on the forhead.

Before Elsa could say anything, Jack began walking down the hallway and immediately whipped off his hoodie and shirt.

Elsa blushed at the sight of Jack.

He went to open the door when he turned to see Elsa's blushing face.

He smirked at her and went into the bathroom.

Leaving Elsa alone in the dorm. She made her way over to the couch and flicked the TV on. She was then greeted by Bunnymund.

" 'Ey Elsa. What happened to Jack last night?" Bunny asked picking up a bag of chips off the coffee table.

"My sister's now ex-boyfriend kind of went nuts, Jack and a guy we made friends with helped beat him up. Jack was worried the guy would come around again so he spent the night on the couch on look out." Elsa explained.

"Who was it?" Bunny asked opening the bag of chips.

"Jack said you guys beat him up in high school. His name is Hans."

"SIDEBURNS?!" Bunny shrieked.

He yelled so loud that Jack came running out from the bathroom in just a towel.

"WHAT? WHERE? WHERE IS HE?" Jack rushed out.

Elsa's face turned red and she tried not to laugh at the scene that just happened.

Bunnymund then burst out in laugher,

"Frost, get back in the shower." He said pushing the white haired boy down the hall.

Jack turned to Elsa and gave her a toothy grin.

There was a click of door and Bunny came back out.  
"Sorry you had to see that." Bunny chuckled.

"It's alright." Elsa laughed.

"Anyways, yeah that guy tried to go after Tooth, he's a weirdie." Bunny said munching on his chips

5 minutes later Jack appeared fully clothed in ripped Jeans and a v neck shirt.

"You ready Elsie?" Jack sang grabbing his keys off the counter.

Elsa shook her head and got off the couch.  
"See you Bunny." Jack said saluting to his buff tattooed friend.

The two left and Jack walked over to his bike. It was navy blue with a swirled ice print on it. He handed a helmet to Elsa and strapped on his helmet.

Jack swung himself over the edgy bicycle. Elsa was a tad hesitant to get on the bike, but she let go of her fears and hopped on the back of the bike.

"You're gonna want to hold on tight." Jack said turning the ignition on.

The engine roared and the two were off.  
Elsa gripped on to her boyfriend tightly. The cold air whipped past her and Jack furiously as they drove down the street. The sun was out but it was still an overcast day. Jack drove for a good 15 minutes out of Arendelle University's area.

"Jack where are we going?" Elsa yelled.

"It's a surprise!" Jack replied loudly.

They whipped past a few more streets until Jack stopped at a park.

A giant ice rink was set up.

Jack then parked his bike, turned it off and helped Elsa off.

"Ice skating? I haven't been ice skating since I was little." Elsa happily smiled at Jack.

He smiled and took her by the hand.

"C'mon, let's see if you still have the skills."

"Is that a challenge Jack?"

"Maybe?"

Elsa still had her skating skills; the two of them went around in circles hand in hand. Playfully pushing each other at times but still glancing at each other's smiling faces.

Their date then was taken to a small pizza place back in Arendelle University downtown.

"Hey Jack…I hope you're not nervous about Christmas are you?" Anna asked nibbling on a breadstick.

Jack paused for a minute.  
"No, I'm…well I want to make a good impression."

Elsa smiled at Jack.

"Don't even worry about that, my family will love you."

They then went back to their dorms with a kiss goodnight.


	10. Chapter 10

Christmas eve had cometh.  
Jack was probably the most nervous guy on the entire globe. He dressed up in a dress shirt and tie with some dress pants.

He nervously drove his bike up to Elsa's family's house…which also turned out to be a huge mansion.

* * *

He whistled in approval, parked his bike, and looked at his gifts in hand.

"Alright, first impression. Don't screw up." Jack huffed walking up to the giant dark brick mansion. He then rang the doorbell and nervously waited for the answer.

The door opened quietly and a tall dark man answered the door.

"Yes…?" The man was wearing a tuxedo and had black hair that was slicked back. Jack was unsure that he had the right address, that's not her dad right?

"Hello, I'm here to see Elsa." Jack stood up straight and looked the man in the eye.

The man glared at Jack.

"Miss Elsa, someone is here asking for you." The man raised his voice.

"Oh! I'm coming!" Elsa yelled running up to the door.

"Jack! Come in!" Elsa said taking him by the hand and pulling him into his house.

She had her hair put up in a braided updo. Her dress was a shimmery blue one that stopped just above her knees. Her high heels were silver and she wore pearl earrings.

"This is our butler. Jude Pitch." Elsa said acknowledging the tall man.

"Nice to meet you." Jack extended his hand to shake his.

"Yes. Pleasure." Pitch replied not shaking Jacks hand and walking away silently.

"Sorry…he's a tad…abrasive." Elsa said taking Jack by the hand and leading him into the living room. Her house had marble flooring adorned with cathedral ceilings.

"Man, this is quite a place Elsa." Jack exclaimed.

"Grew up here all my life." Elsa sighed and smiled at him.

Anna then popped out of nowhere and hugged Jack.

"Good to see you here Freezie! Kristoff stopped by too!" Anna said running back over to Kristoff who was sitting down at the kitchen table eating some carrots.

"Hey Jack!" Kristoff got up from his chair and gave one of those "bro" hugs to Jack.

"Hey merry Christmas man!" Jack said.

Jack turned back to Elsa, who gestured for him to come into the kitchen.

She opened the door and a few chefs were scurrying around preparing food for everyone.

"You have chefs?" Jack exclaimed with his eyes wide at Elsa.

"Well..yeah." Elsa shrugged.

Elsa lead him into the main sitting room, where a man and woman sat on a sofa watching a big screen tv next to the fireplace.

Elsa cleared her throat.

"Ahem"

The Man and woman got up off the couch and gracefully approached Elsa and Jack.

"Jack, this is my mom and dad."

"Its nice to meet you both!" Jack said extending his hand out to each of them.

"We finally meet the Famous Jackson Frost!" Elsa's dad smiled.

"We've heard so much from Anna and Elsa about you." Elsa's mother quietly spoke.

"Good things I hope." Jack chuckled.

Her parent's laughed at his remark.

"Elsa go get your sister and Kristoff so we can all sit together while we wait for dinner to be ready." Elsa's mother gestured.

"Yes mother." Elsa nodded and left the room.

"Come sit." Elsa's father gestured to an empty seat for Jack.

"So, you're a Business Administration Major Elsa tells me." Elsa's father asked.

"Yes sir." Jack nodded.

"Good, good."

There was a brief moment of silence and then Elsa's father spoke once more.  
"You make my daughter happy…the most happy I've seen her in years. I have to thank you for that."

Jack's head perked up and smiled.

"I also hear you defended Anna as well?" Elsa's father asked.

"Yes sir."

"I know this sounds a bit rushed and we have only just met. But I do want to say for protecting my daughters, thank you. I'm happy they have a protector while at school."

"It's not a problem sir. I care very much for Elsa, and Anna is like a sister." Jack smiled.

"Well, I think Elsa has defiantly made a very good choice don't you think dear?"

"Yes, Kristoff seems like a fine young man too."

Elsa then entered with Anna and Kristoff.

Elsa quietly sat down next to Jack and nudged him.

He smiled his toothy grin at her of happiness.

She smirked back at him and nodded.

The family talked and shared stories until Pitch entered the room.

"Dinner is ready." He announced in his thick British accent.

The family entered the dining room ready for dinner, the chef's, butlers and maids also joined the dinner table with the family.

Elsa's father then stood up at the end of the table.

"I'd like to propose a toast, Anna and Elsa, for doing so well in school, To both of their new boyfriends for treating them so well, our staff here, for bringing this delicious feast to our table, and finally Pitch, for being our wonderful house caretaker."

There was a dinging of glasses and dinner was ready to be eaten.


	11. Chapter 11

Jack slumped down on the sofa in the living room

"I don't think I've ever eaten that much in my life." Jack held his stomach.

Elsa giggled and sat down next to him.

"OH!" She exclaimed getting up and running over to the giant Christmas tree. She pulled out a box from under the tree.

"Oh, let me go get mine." Jack jumped from out of his seat and scampered over to where he set down his present for Elsa he grabbed it and slid on the marble floor over to where Elsa was sitting.

* * *

He took a seat and handed her the present.  
"Ladies first. Merry Christmas Elsa." Jack smiled.

She smiled at him and ripped open the iridescent wrapping paper.

There was a small box, she opened it up and found a small silver necklace with a locket hanging from it. A snowflake was engraved on the outside.  
"Oh Jack. It's absolutely beautiful." Elsa sniffed.

"Open it up." Jack whispered.

Inside the silver locket was a picture of Jack with a quote on the other side.  
"I love you." Was engraved on the other side.

Tears welled up in Elsa's eyes.

"I love you, Elsa." Jack whispered.

"I love you too, Jack." Elsa whispered back.

The two shared a long kiss.

"Okay, open my gift now." Elsa chuckled wiping the tears off her face.

Jack smiled and took the present gently in his hands.

He began ripping up the red and green decorated snowman paper and opened the box.

Inside was a leather bracelet with a metal piece on it. On the metal was the date that Elsa and Jack began dating, and their initials.

Jack immediately put it on and smiled.

"Thank you Elsa." He said admiring the bracelet.

They shared another kiss, until Pitch quietly entered the room.

"AHEM." He grunted.

The two looked up at the tall butler.

"Desert is served."

Jack turned back to Elsa and took her hand as they walked back to the dining room.

It was safe to say that this Christmas eve, was one they would remember forever.


	12. Chapter 12

"Mom, I'm going out with Jack for a little while." Elsa yelled to her mother.

"Okay dear, just be careful." Her mother replied from the other room.

Elsa wrapped a sparkly white scarf around her neck and pulled on her white boots. Jack was outside waiting for her, his motorcycle engine rumbling in the winter weather. It was New Year's Eve today. So Jack and Elsa decided to go out for the day and meet up with Tooth, Sandy, North and Bunnymund. It had been a while since the group had hung out altogether, but they immediately accepted Elsa as one of the group.

* * *

The wind whipped past Elsa and Jack as the rode down into the downtown Arendelle area. They finally had made it to the downtown park where they had first kissed. They met up with their group at the fountain, which had been drained and covered for the winter season.

"Oy, hows it goin' Frost? Hello miss Elsa!" Bunny greeted them.

"Hey Bun, you guys ready to go out?" Jack asked

The group began their way into the shopping area where they passed by a hardware store. Elsa had glanced into the windows of the small shop, she recognized a familiar figure standing at the register, purchasing some…strange things. Elsa stopped for a moment to look at the man. It was her family's butler…Pitch. Nervous, she quickly caught up with the group and clutched Jack's arm, for now she tried to just forget about it. But deep inside, she felt something was off. She tried her best to ignore it and enjoy the holiday. Their group went on with their usual plans, Arcade, coffee shop, movies. But today, Tooth began a snowball war in the park. They battled it out until it got late out, around 9:00 pm, Jack and Elsa rushed over to Elsa's house to watch the countdown to midnight. The nice day was put to an end when they approached Elsa's family's mansion. Police lined the area, yellow police lines litered the area. Elsa immediately got off Jack's bike and sprinted to the house.

"Elsa wait!" Jack Called throwing his bike helmet down and chasing after his girlfriend. Two policemen stopped Elsa at the door.  
"STOP, I LIVE HERE, THIS IS MY FAMILY'S HOUSE, LET ME THROUGH!" Jack Heard as he rushed to Elsa.

"No, it's okay officer, that's my sister!" Anna exclaimed emerging from the house. The officer moved out of the way. Anna embraced Elsa's hug and started crying.

"What happened?!" Elsa asked.

"I don't know, I heard a loud noise, so I rushed downstairs and mom and dad were gone…I got so scared I called the police, their cars are still here, I looked everywhere. Even the maids and butlers are gone." Anna cried.

Elsa then remembered earlier at the hardware store.

"Pitch…" She said quietly.

Jack stood behind Elsa; he took off his scarf and wrapped it around Anna, who was clearly cold.

"Thanks Jack." Anna sniffed.

"No problem sis." Jack smiled.

He put his hand on Elsa's shoulder.

"Come sleep at my dorm tonight okay?" Jack said.

The sisters nodded in agreement.

They arrived back at the dorm. An officer escorted Anna and Elsa to the dorms.

They each sat down on the couch in the dorm room and sighed.

"You guys want tea?" Jack said getting up and going into the kitchen.

"Yes please." Anna shivered.

"I did see Pitch buying some odd things at the hardware store today; I didn't think anything of it either…" Elsa sighed.

"What?! Why would Pitch do something like this?" Anna asked.

"Well…I'm not sure..he's been so loyal to our family. I don't understand." Elsa scratched her head.

"Well…I do have to say that the guy was pretty…weird. Plus I think its probably because well..he's a butler. How long has your family been with this guy?" Jack asked filling up the tea kettle.

"Since we were little…" Anna folded her arms.

"Sounds like someone wants a share of wealth…" Jack shook his head.

"We can't prove anything just yet…" Elsa said leaning back into the couch.  
"Its late anyways…great way to bring in the new year's." Anna sighed.

"Well..we still have some time before the countdown. Why don't you call Kristoff, Rapunzel and Eugene over." Jack said leaning against the kitchen counter.

Anna immediately went on a texting spree.

Within that hour all their friends had come over for a small get together, in which Elsa explained the situation of what happened at her and Elsa's house.

It seemed like the new year brought a new mystery to crack…But the fact that their parents were out missing somewhere…it scared Anna and Elsa, and really prevented them from having a good night. They tried their best to get through the night, try to have fun.


	13. Chapter 13

Elsa sat by the chip and dip bowl sipping on a glass of cola. How could have they just disappeared like that? Why would Pitch want a share of our families money? Does he want to take over Father's company? Would Anna and I get taken next? Elsa thought to herself nervously.

* * *

Jack was chatting with Sandy when he noticed Elsa with a hand on her head, looking like she had a massive migraine. He turned to look at her with Sandy. That's when Sandy trotted over to Elsa and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at the short boy with blonde hair who had given her a small smile to calm her down. He patted her shoulder and took out his small pad of paper and pen and wrote down on it, he then ripped the note out and passed it to Elsa.

"It will be alright, try to have some fun!"

Elsa set the note down and gave Sandy a hug.

"Thank you Sandy." Elsa replied softly.

Jack stepped over to Elsa and squatted down to her level.

"You alright? You look like you're stressed." Jack asked cupping her face with one of his hands.

"Well….my parents are out there somewhere. It's a holiday night and I can't even see them. Who knows where they could be Jack! What if they're-"

"Elsa, calm down. You're yelling."

He was right; everyone had stopped and looked over at Elsa. Embarrassed by her outburst, Elsa picked herself up and rushed to hallway; she entered into the closest room and locked the door behind her. Jack trailed behind her just missing her hand to grab it when she slammed his own bedroom door in his face.

"Elsa!" Jack knocked on the door.

A small sob was heard. The lights weren't turned on in his room, and it was black as night in there. Elsa fell to the floor in front of his window crying, while watching small flurries hit the cold glass.

Wiping away her tears, then examined Jack's room while sitting down. A snowboard was in the corner of the room next to his desk. Posters of professional snowboarders littered the walls. His closet was a disaster zone, clean clothes were stacked neatly in a pile, while old clothes were everywhere. She noticed a box by the side of his bed with a shipping label addressed to him. Curious, she peeked at the return address, his family had sent it to him, and he hasn't even opened it yet.

Elsa sighed and looked back out the window.

"I just don't understand how all of this could happen." Elsa whispered to herself, curling herself up and placing her head on her knees.

There was another small knock,

"Elsa?"

It was Anna.

Elsa perked her head up.

"I know you're in there, please come out. Everyone's wondering what happened. Elsa there here for us, please come out."

And with a small click of the door, Elsa had opened it and stood in the doorway. She immediately hugged her sister and cried.

She pulled away and looked at Jack who immediately pulled her in for a hug and held her head in his chest.

It was almost time for the ball to drop to bring in the new year, and Jack pulled Elsa away to wipe her tears off her face, cupping his hand around her face once more, he kissed her forehead and began walking her back out with all of their friends, who immediately all ran to Anna and Elsa hugging them in one massive group hug. They all laughed together and then Bunny yelled.

"OY THE BALL IS DROPPIN!"

All of them turned their attention to the countdown of the new year and all of them began to count down at the same time.

5

Jack gently took Elsa's hand in his.

4

Elsa leaned close to Jack and stared up at him.

3

His eyes locked on her eyes.

2

They leaned in towards each other.

1

They both kissed each other softly.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone but Jack and Elsa yelled at once.

The first and last thing they did for the last year and the New Year.

Sandy began throwing confetti and Tooth started blowing on a party whistle. Kristoff picked up Anna and twirled her around in happiness.

That's when Flynn yelled "HEY GET A ROOM!"

"Flynn!" Rapunzel swatted his arm.

"Ow! I'm kidding! Kidding Punzie!" Flynn laughed while putting his arm around Rapunzel.

Jack and Elsa pulled away and smiled at each other. They were then greeted with a hug from North, who picked them both up at the same time.

"NEW YEAR! WOO!" He yelled.


	14. Chapter 14

Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months, Elsa and Anna's parents were never found. It was then that Elsa had to step up to the plate of the family's business. Despite the fact she was still in school and was very close to finishing her degree. The company was trying to figure out what to do without Elsa's father in charge. The mansion felt empty, uninviting. Pitch had somewhat gotten his way with the house, since he was the caretaker. The beautiful blue drapes that hung in the front window, were now black. Elsa and Anna were pushed out of the house and were not allowed back in. Pitch had literally taken over.

* * *

Living in their dorm wasn't so bad, but it still upset Elsa that nothing could be done.

"Its our home. I'm not letting this idiot take over!"

"Elsa, right now there's nothing we can do…" Anna sighed lying on the couch.

Jack sat down in the nearest chair.

"Wait…didn't your parents write a will?" Jack asked.

"Yes, but only they knew where it is…" Elsa replied.

"Hang on…a will?" Anna rose from her seat.

"Yes Anna?"

"I think…I think I saw mom putting something in a safe once a parchment or something in the basement….do you think that might be the will?" Anna said.

"A parchment?! That has to be it. Jeeze how did you honestly just remember that?" Jack asked.

"Well, I was trying to remember where my sled was from when I was little, I know it's in storage somewhere in the basement…and then I just remembered." Anna spoke.

"How are we getting in your house though? Doesn't Pitch have that place on lockdown?" Jack added.

The three of them thought quietly together. That's when Elsa snapped her fingers in excitement.

"That's it, The cellar!" Elsa proclaimed.

"Anna remember that time we played hide and seek and you couldn't find me so you cried?"

"Yes, that was awful." Anna retorted.

"I hid in the cellar, it connects to the basement, Mom and Dad boarded it up after that, remember?" Elsa exclaimed.

"Sounds like we're going to need some man power to pull that open." Anna smiled at Jack.

"Whoa dutch braids, call your boyfriend too, I can't just pull those off by myself." Jack chuckled leaning back in his chair putting his hands in his front hoodie pocket.

"Of course, Kristoff is such a manly man." Anna laughed getting up to call Kristoff.

"Elsa, when do you even want to go do this?" Jack asked her.

"Tonight, we're going tonight. I can't stand this anymore. This company, that house is rightfully mine and Anna's." Elsa folded her arms across her chest.

"Alright, I'm with you 100% of the way." Jack smiled and got out of his seat.

"Thank you…" Elsa said leaning into him.

He pulled her in close and wrapped his arm around her.

The two shared a quiet moment in tune with each other.


	15. Chapter 15

It was around 12 am when the four of them snuck into the back area of the mansion. The place was crawling with guards, they all managed to make it to the cellar door without any problems.

* * *

Jack and Kristoff looked at each other and nodded. Jack then slid off his backpack and pulled out two hammers, with the backside of them, they began prying off the boards one by one, trying not to make any noises.

At the last board, they made their way inside, hiding the boards in the bushes.

The cellar was dank and full of cobwebs, the pathway to the basement was extremely narrow as well, somehow they pushed Kristoff through, one of his shoes got stuck in the process though.

They were now in the basement, they started rummaging through the piles of memories for an hour, clearly not finding anything of what they were looking for. Kristoff backed up into a painting hanging on the wall, and it fell off the wall making a very loud crash. They then heard footsteps walking towards the basement. The foursome quickly tried to find a place to hide. Anna then motioned them to get underneath a table with a long sheet over it, perfect cover.

The door opened and they heard a few footsteps.

"Is that…the safe?" The voice said.

Elsa and Anna looked at each other in horror, had their efforts been for nothing.

That's when Kristoff lunged from underneath the table and punched the guards lights out. The guard collapsed to the floor. That's when Kristoff nabbed the safe and brought it over to Elsa and Anna.

"Okay we need the combo." Kristoff huffed.

"Combo..?" Anna whispered.

"Um try my birthday, Anna's birthday, my mom's birthday." Elsa panicked.

"Whoa calm down Elsa." Kristoff muttered.

It was then with a click, Kristoff had opened the safe, revealing a document.

"The deed and the will." Elsa breathed.

That's when they heard the guard stir awake trying to get up.

"Alright we gotta go." Jack pushed the group towards the cellar.

When they reached outside, the alarm for the house went off.

Guards began circling the area more, and that's when they were caught.

Elsa clutched the will and the deed in both of her hands and stepped forward to the guards.

Pitch had appeared.

"So, Elsa, Anna. Come back to say goodbye to your house…and your parents." Pitch spoke.

Elsa unrolled the deed to the house, stating that Everything on this property was rightfully owned by Elsa and Anna, as well as the will.

"Pitch…what did you do with our parents?" Anna stepped forward next to her sister.  
"They're dead." Pitch spat.

"I'm calling the police." Kristoff said pulling out his phone. A guard stopped him from doing so.

Jack leaped into action, pulling the guard off him.

"Listen, I don't care who you are, but this is Elsa and Anna's property. You're trespassing." Jack barked.

Pitch pulled out a gun and pointed it at Jack.

"So Jackson Frost is going to save the day for his little girlfriend?" Pitch scowled at Jack

"ENOUGH!" Elsa screamed.

Pitch looked over at Elsa, his brow furrowed. His gun then shot one bullet.

In a split second, Elsa was on the ground.

Kristoff had managed to call the police and they heard sirens in the background.

Pitch's gun was still pointed at Jack, who was on the ground breathing heavily.

"NO!" Jack cried rushing to his girlfriend's side

He had shot her in the shoulder, and she was bleeding badly.

"POLICE PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM"

Anna, Kristoff and Jack surrounded Elsa.

Jack immediately took off his hoodie and wrapped it around Elsa's bleeding shoulder.

"J…Jack." Elsa cried

"Elsa, shh, its going to be okay." Jack replied

And with that, the last thing Elsa heard last night was Jacks voice. Her mind slipped into unconsciousness.


	16. Chapter 16

Epilogue.

1 week later.

Jack sat slumped in his chair, snoring quietly.

"Jack…" Elsa whispered.

It was 1 am.

* * *

Jack then stirred out of his sleep and yawned.

" Hmm…yeah Elsie…" He stretched.

"You can go home…" Elsa whispered once more.

"I'm not leaving Elsa…" Jack yawned.

It was still somewhat chilly outside, and a rush of cool spring air came through the window, blowing a few of the tree's white petals in.  
"You cold?" Jack asked Elsa.

"No I'm fine."

They sat in silence. Jack had dark circles under his eyes.  
"Jack, please go home and sleep."

"Elsa, I've been sleeping here its okay, you'll be released in another week." Jack sighed.

There was another small silence.

"I can't belive he actually…"Elsa's eyes welled up with tears.

Jack looked over at Elsa concerned.

"I graduate, in two weeks….then I take the company.." Elsa sighed.

"You're not excited?" Jack asked

"I'm terrified."  
"Elsa, you'll make an amazing new boss for all those people, you'll treat them with the same respect your father gave them." Jack smiled at her.

"I….I guess you're right."

"Just, don't be afraid to have fun." Jack smiled at her.

He slid his chair towards her and held her hand.

"I'll be right here next to you….I promise…" Jack said.

Elsa softly smiled at him.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."

Another year had passed and Elsa brought her family's company more business than ever before. She was a busy president of the company. Everything had worked out as she had planned it.

Elsa was sitting at her desk when her phone rang.

"Hello this is Elsa…. Yes send him in." Elsa said setting down her phone and writing a note down.

"Hey Elsa." Jack said walking in with a bouquet of flowers.

"Hello Jack, those are beautiful." Elsa smiled setting her pen down and getting out of her chair.

"I'll go get a vase." She said stepping out from behind her desk.

Jack grabbed her hand just as she turned and he set down the bouquet.

"Elsa."

"Yes?"

He seemed a little nervous about something.  
" Um..yeah, let's get a vase."

She didn't question him again, but she knew something fishy was going on.

It was the end of the day and Elsa pulled up to her house and parked in the garage.

She noticed the tail end of Jack's motorcycle in the corner of the garage.

"Alright, what's he up to…?" Elsa said to herself.

She got out of her car and walked into her house, taking her light blue heels off, she tiptoed into the foyer.

Jack was standing there in front of the fireplace.

"Jack, whats?"  
He immediately stopped her sentence and grabbed her hand once more.

He breathed in heavily and dropped to one of his knees.

"Elsa….since the day I met you, I knew there was something about you…and I…I just can't get my mind off you ever….I love you….

Will you marry me?" Jack breathed.

Elsa stood there in shock and awe.

"Yes." She replied.

The two shared a long kiss.

That's when all of their friends ran into the room.  
"WOOOOO! WEDDING!" North yelled, picking them all up for a group hug.

 _Winter to winter, through thick and thin, two children of the snow, forever together._

THE END.


End file.
